Sugar Oh Honey Honey
by annazonabeth
Summary: Annabeth couldn't believe it had come to this. Yet here she was, making an online profile for herself. Height: 5'6. Eye Color: Gray. Hair Color: Blonde. Body Type: Athletic. Seeking: Sugar Daddy. All it took was one look at her bank account balance to assure her that she could make this sugar baby thing work. That is, until she meets her sugar daddy's son, Percy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **This is just something I've been working on when I need to take a break from A Twisted Tale of Cinderella.**

* * *

Annabeth had been ignoring his texts until she got home. They've been seeing each other for over a month now but she still didn't like to read his texts in public.

She laid down on her bed, propping her head on her arm before reading his texts.

 _I've been thinking about you._

 _I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

 _I got you something._

Annabeth buried her face into her pillow and groaned. Why did she think this was a good idea? But then she exited the conversation to open her Chase banking app and saw her checking balance. This relationship was paying for itself, literally.

A new notification appeared. It was another one of his texts. He must have seen she had read the other ones.

 _Can I get a few more pictures?_

Another groan escaped her. Part of their agreement was that he gets a few pictures per day. She had already sent four this morning before she got out of bed. He said he liked them and she had hoped he'd be satisfied with just those for today. Apparently not.

Annabeth opened the blinds to get as much natural lighting as possible. It made her breasts look cuter, or so he said. Then she took off her jacket and dress. When they first met, she had argued that she didn't want to send any nudes even though it was one of the terms he wanted. They eventually agreed that she would appear to be naked, covered with bedsheets to give the illusion that he was in the bed with her.

At least she had a strapless bra on today. Once less thing to take off and put on again. Sitting in the bed, she strategically placed the blanket over her body, covering up her bra but exposing her cleavage. She lay on her side so her breasts would look like they were falling out. She took a few selfies, some with her lips puckered, other with her hair down, smiling, pouting, licking her lips. There were all cute. But she wasn't going to send them all to him at once. Maybe two or three and save the rest for later, just in case he asked for more. She chose one of her smiling, another of her biting her lip, and then another one with her eyes crossed, just to screw with him.

Oh gods, that reminded her. Tomorrow was the day.

At first they had gone on a few dates and Annabeth was pleasantly surprised that he only seemed to want company. He never mentioned the more risque terms of their agreement, even when they were in open negotiation. Of course, that didn't last long. Pretty soon he started asking for the promised pictures. And tomorrow she would go to his house. And they would have sex. She wasn't an idiot. She came into the relationship expecting that he would want sex. Another look at her checking balance and she decided she'd do whatever it took to get her monthly allowance.

Besides, there were worse sugar daddies out there. At least she found one with chiseled features, a full head of hair, strong arms, and was wiling to pay eight thousand per month plus take her shopping and he even promised vacations.

* * *

Annabeth followed Maps to the gated community homes. The security guard let her in when she told him who she was her for. Apparently she was now on "the list."

She parked her car a few houses away from her destination even though that meant she had to walk the rest of the way in heels. She hated wearing heels. When he told her what he wanted her to wear this morning, the black stilettos and the blue sleeveless babydoll dress with the low neckline, she had to extend the eBay auctions she set up for both of them to next week.

36, 38, 40, and here she was. House number 42.

All she wanted was to get this over with so without calling him like he instructed, she rang the doorbell and knocked.

The door opened, reveling a man about the same age as she. Her jaw dropped.

His eyes scanned over her. "Uh, hi." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. Her lips felt dry. "Am I at the right place? 42 Marsupial Way?"

The young man smiled and she thought she might faint. "So you're the girl my dad's been going out with?"

"Y-Your dad?"

"Percy!" Her sugar daddy called, appearing behind the young man. "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Date got cancelled." Percy answered, his eyes not leaving Annabeth.

Poseidon moved passed Percy and put his arm around Annabeth. "Annabeth, this is my son, Percy."

Annabeth waved and felt Poseidon pull her closer to him.

When Poseidon bent down to kiss her cheek, she saw Percy winked at her. "I'm sorry, baby, he wasn't supposed to be here this weekend." And he led her inside.

He left her with Percy at the base of the stairs to fetch her present. Percy raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"Are you gonna be my new mommy?"

* * *

 **That's all for now. This is all pretty experimental for me so think of this as merely a pilot that will be developed into a multi-chapter story. As such, the pilot is considered _complete. I will not be updating this story._ **

**When I do make this concept into a full-fledged multi-chapter story, I will publish it as an entirely new story.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **Visit me on tumblr at annazonabeth.**


End file.
